Zodiac (Dark Reign) (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Anarchist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Casey; Nathan Fox | First = Dark Reign: Zodiac #1 | Quotation = I have a vision of a world where anarchy is a way of life. A world where we answer to no-one. A world where being a supervillain actually means something. Then I realized... we're already living in it. So what do you say, Clown? You ready to really run away and join the circus? | Speaker = Zodiac | QuoteSource = Dark Reign: Zodiac Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = A young man chose to become an anarchist and fight against the government and the Avengers. In preparation for this, he placed a listening device in the meeting room at Avengers Tower. However, when the Secret Invasion left Norman Osborn's cabal of supervillains in charge of law enforcement, he was outraged, and made it his personal mission to make Norman Osborn look like a fool. With a group of underlings - Manslaughter Marsdale, the Clown II, the Trapster and Death Reaper - he made his headquarters in a crashed Helicarrier in a scrapyard in New York. From here, he made his plan - hospitalize a superhero, blow up the hospital he is in when his relatives come to visit, kill 100 H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and leave their bodies in a remote farmhouse to throw H.A.M.M.E.R. off the scent, then use the helicarrier's connections to H.A.M.M.E.R.'s mainframe to simulate an attack on New York by Galactus. At the same time, he caused devastation in New York with a rogue Red Ronin robot, and while the authorities and the heroes were scrambling, he sent his gang to do whatever they wanted, while he stole the Scorpio Key. His opinion of the Heroic Age is derision, though he has planned a series of impressive-sounding schemes, which he hopes to put into play in the near future. Vengeance Zodiac revealed himself as the anonymous benefactor of the Young Masters, Egghead being the last remaining member of the group. Calling the events he orchestrated 'super-villain Darwinism', he recruited Egghead as a new foot soldier.Vengeance Vol 1 6 | Powers = Zodiac cannot feel any pain, an ability he surgically copied from Man-Slaughter Marsdale | Abilities = Zodiac appears to be very knowledgable about high-tech sciences, and has been able to hack into sophisticated equipment. | Strength = His strength level is unknown, but assumed to be that of an average human male with moderate excercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Zodiac wields the Scorpio Key, which is able to channel unspecified energies for a number of effects, including disintegration of a person or even of a much larger area, disruption of power over a wide area, the sharpening of its edge to make very clean cuts, and other effects. It allegedly contained delicate circuitry that was unable to effectively function when wet. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters